


Cooling Your jets

by StBridget



Series: Honeymoon Suite [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack put the Jacuzzi in their honeymoon suite to good use.





	Cooling Your jets

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Does not require reading prior stories.

Jack woke to feather-light kisses ghosting across his shoulders.  He smiled to himself as he realized who it was.  Mac.  His lover.  His _husband_.  Jack rolled to face the other man.  “Hey.”

The kisses moved from Jack’s shoulders to his neck.  “Hey, yourself,” Mac said between kisses.

Jack sighed in pleasure and tilted his neck to give Mac better access.  “How long have I been asleep?”

Mac kissed along Jack’s jaw before responding.  “About an hour.”

Jack was surprised.  “That long?”

“Yeah.  You said you only needed five minutes,” Mac said.  The words were accusatory, but the tone was teasing.

Jack placed his hand on Mac’s chin and tilted it to give the younger man a deep kiss.  “Okay, I may have exaggerated.”

“What, can’t get it up?” Mac teased.  He reached between them, but the movement was aborted when Jack rolled them so the older man was on top.

Jack ground down so Mac could feel the soldier’s growing hardness.  “Oh, I can get it up, alright.  Just need a little more time.  I’m not 20 anymore.”

Mac bucked up into Jack.  Jack was pleased to note his husband was growing hard as well.  “Neither am I,” Mac pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re closer than I am.”

“Old man,” Mac teased.

Jack captured Mac’s lips in a dirty kiss.  The younger man still tasted of champagne and strawberries, and Jack savored it.  “Maybe, but I’m not so old I can’t go twice in one night.  Speaking of which, are we going to argue about age, or are we going to engage in more _enjoyable_ pursuits?” Jack said when they broke apart.

Mac placed his hand on the back of Jack’s neck and drew him closer, initiating a kiss of his own.  Jack gasped at the increased friction, but it wasn’t enough.  “Need you so bad, Mac,” he gasped.

Mac grinned, wickedly.  “I believe something was said about the Jacuzzi.”

“Sounds good.”  Jack rolled off Mac and padded into the bathroom, Mac following.  Jack turned on the tap. 

Mac came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack.  The blond went back to kissing along his husband’s shoulders.  “How long’s it going to take?”

Jack bent his head forward as Mac continued his ministrations.  Mac’s mouth felt so good.  Jack wanted to feel it everywhere, especially a part of his anatomy that was definitely taking interest in the proceedings.  “Not long.”

“Good.”  Mac spun Jack and crashed their lips together.  Jack devoured the younger man’s mouth.  The brunet backed Mac up until he collided with the sink.  Jack placed his hands under Mac’s ass and easily lifted him onto the counter, never breaking the kiss.  Mac moaned into Jack’s mouth, and the soldier swallowed the sound.

Finally, they broke for air.  Jack attacked the hollow of Mac’s throat with the same ferocity, sucking on the mark he’d made previously, enlarging it and ensuring that it would last for a long time to come.  “Mine,” he growled.

“Yes, Jack, mark me.  Show everyone I’m yours,” Mac gasped.

Jack attacked Mac’s mouth again, twining their tongues in a filthy dance.  Jack turned his head enough to glance at the tub.  “Jacuzzi’s ready,” he said, reluctantly tearing his lips away from Mac’s.

Mac peppered kisses all over Jack’s face.  “Good.  I want you so bad, Jack.”

Jack didn’t respond, just lifted Mac up and carried him to the tub, gently setting him down with his back to one of the jets.

Mac threw his arms out to the sides, slid down for the best possible angle, and tilted his head back.  “God, that feels so good.”

“Not as good as I’m going to make you feel.”  Jack climbed into the tub and immediately crowded into Mac’s personal space, wedging himself between the blond’s legs and resting his hands on either side of Mac’s head. 

Mac tilted his head to look at Jack.  “Yeah?  Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?”

“Oh, I have much better places to put my mouth,” Jack said, voice gruff with arousal.  He kissed along Mac’s jaw to his ear, nibbling on the lobe and relishing the moan it brought from Mac.  The older man brought his lips to Mac’s ear.  “Like here.”  He kissed along the shell before moving to the juncture of Mac’s neck and shoulder.  “And here.”  He moved back to Mac’s lips.  “And, of course, here.”  He dove in for yet another kiss, the dirtiest one yet. 

Jack slipped from between Mac’s legs and nudged them together, then settled himself on Mac’s lap, thighs on either side of Mac’s.  They continued kissing as Jack pressed against Mac, cocks sliding against each other, eased only by the swirling water.  Jack reached between them and grasped both of their cocks in his large hand.  Not for the first time, Jack reveled at how hot and heavy Mac felt in his hand, at how he his hand was just large enough to fit both of them in his grasp.  He gave a long, languid stroke, and Mac whimpered.  “Harder, Jack.  Faster.”

Jack tightened his grip and slid his hand up and down their shafts, gradually gaining speed.  He kissed every part of Mac he could reach as the pleasure mounted.  The soldier’s hand stuttered as heat coiled low in his belly, and he nuzzled into Mac’s neck, panting.

Mac was reduced to incoherence, a litany of moans the only sound.  Jack’s only warning that the blond was about to come was when his body tensed, followed a second later by him howling his release, hot come shooting into the water to be immediately washed away.

That was all it took for Jack to follow.  He dropped to his knees in the tub.  “God, that was good.”

Mac resumed his position lounging against the edge.  “Yeah.  Great way to relax.”

Jack settled on the seat across from Mac, relishing the jets hitting muscles sore from a day of standing.  “What, the hand job or the Jacuzzi?” he asked.

Mac grinned.  “Both.”

Jack agreed.


End file.
